Necromancer
The Necromancer - Corpse Crafter, Hexbody "Arise!" Well, here you are. Chased out of another town. "Grave robber!" they wailed. "Maniac! Death caller!" Death... caller? Pah! Do they not see? You are the life bringer! That which was dead now RISES! The sages say death conquers all. Then who are you, if you have bested death? You will show them; and then what will they shout? Nothing. For the dead do not speak. Basic Moves Corpse Collector When you spend a few minutes collecting a corpse to use later, you can store it in one of your 3 Hexed Canopic Jars. Even though a jar is only about the size of your fist and almost weightless, each can magically hold one corpse of any size. Opening a jar drops the corpse in front of you. Raise the Dead When you seek to use the blackest of magics to reanimate the dead, choose a nearby corpse or one from your collection and roll +INT. Only one corpse can be controlled at a time and it must be around humanoid size or smaller. ✴On a 10+, the Animated Corpse rises under your control and''' you have 3 Power'. ✴On a 7-9, also choose one: : • The flesh resists you, start with 1 less Power. : • You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. : • Magic barely holds the corpse together and afterwards, the corpse will disintegrate. '''When you run out of Power', the Animated Corpse collapses. If there’s anything left, you can attempt to raise it again. Attack Command When you order the Animated Corpse to perform a harmful action, such as attacking or using a special move, roll +INT. ✴On a 10+, the action is successful and it deals 1d6 damage. ✴On a 7-9, the same, but you lose 1 Power. Flesh Wound The Animated Corpse ignores most lower damage attacks, but when the Animated Corpse takes a significant hit, the GM will tell you an important appendage (such as a claw, limb, or jaw) that may come loose. Spend 1 Power to keep the corpse together or the appendage will be destroyed. Piece of Mind W'hen you or an Animated Corpse eats part of a sentient creature’s brain', the GM will tell you an interesting piece of knowledge the creature possessed. Curse When you use dark magic to curse someone or something, tell the GM what you’re trying to achieve. Curses are always possible, but the GM will give you one to four conditions, such as: : • It requires the blood _ : • It will require a lot of money : • You’ll need a rare component : • The best you can do is a lesser or limited version : • It will take days/weeks/months before the curse takes effect : • ______ will know or hear about it : • You’ll need to travel to _____ Replacement Parts Your knowledge of stitching together corpses allows you to reattach body parts, such as severed limbs, eyeballs, or teeth. It takes you a few hours and you’ll need the original body part or one that is similar to the original. Besides stitch lines and a slight odor, the body part is as good as new. Hexed Body Part A part of your body is hexed and can be freely detached and reattached at will. Choose one: ⃞All Seeing Eye When your hexed eye is detached, you can still see through it. ⃞ Lendable Ear When your hexed ear is detached, you can still hear through it. ⃞ Idle Finger When you detach your hexed finger, name something you can see. As long as the finger remains detached, it will point to what you named. ⃞Creepy Toe For reasons you don’t wholly understand, when you eat your hexed toe, it heals you for 5 Damage and then regrows after a couple days. Don’t forget to describe the taste. Note: You’re not sure what happens when someone else eats it, nobody’s been willing to try... Stats Your base damage is d4. Your maximum HP is 4+Constitution. Look Crazy Eye, Squinting Eyes, Black Eyes Hooded, Long White Hair, Deathmask Black Robes, Death Tattoos, Boneshirt Filthy Body, Stitch Lines, Lithe Body Bonds ________ doesn’t seem to fear me, I must see to that. I can’t help but think what a powerful corpse ________ would make. ________ always leaves a trail (or should I say buffet?) of corpses. Gear Your Load is 7+STR. You carry dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight), a shovel (1 weight), and a needle and thread (0 weight). Choose one: : ⃞ Leather armor (1 armor, 1 weight) : ⃞ 3 healing potions and adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) Choose your armament: : ⃞ Bone dagger (hand, 1 weight) : ⃞ Skull staff (close, two-handed, 1 weight) You start with 3 Hexed Canopic Jars (0 weight), one jar already has a corpse in it: : ⃞ A one-armed dwarf : ⃞ Someone you used to know personally : ⃞ A skinless hound Alignment ⃞Neutral : Animate a particularly powerful or unique corpse ⃞Chaotic : Kill a creature purely to collect its corpse ⃞ Evil : Truly horrify someone Death Move - Undead Army : Vengeance. Vengeance and hate. That’s all that’s left when your vision fades to black. : When you die, the earth begins to tremble. Hands of bone and deca ying flesh burst forth. Hu ndreds of bodies dig their way out. Your canopic jars break open and your corpse collection rises to lead the horde of undead. They seek only one thing: revenge. : The ones who caused your death will be torn apart. Your army will exist until your vengeance is achieved orevery last corpse is destro yed. Let them know true peril, Necromancer, show them once and for all. Advanced Moves : When you gain a level from 2-5, choose from these moves: ⃞Unliving Large : When you Raise the Dead, you can use the corpse of a Large creature. ⃞Disposable : When you Raise the Dead with a 10+, you can choose to treat the corpse as disposable flesh. Gain +1d4 Power, but the corpse always disintegrates afterwards. ⃞Monstrous : Animated Corpses under your control deal 1d8 damage. When you use Attack Command, on a 12+ the Animated Corpse deals the full 8 damage (no roll). ⃞True Collector : You have an additional Hexed Canopic Jar that’s special. It can store a corpse normally, or it can store a preassembled Amalgamation or Abomination. ⃞Amalgamation : When you Raise the Dead, you can choose two corpses (nearby or from your collection) to combine. Describe how you choose to meld them. The Animated Corpse gains all the benefits and special moves of both. If the corpses survive, they can be split and stored again. ⃞Dead Meat Shield : When you take damage and your Animated Corpse is nearby, you can make the corpse take the hit instead, but you immediately lose all Power. ⃞Hexbody : Pick 2 more Hexed Body Parts. In addition, your teeth are hexed. When you detach a tooth, to others it looks exactly like a coin of the local currency. You can turn the hex on and off at will. Just keep in mind teeth don’t grow back... ⃞Assistant : You craft a special assistant out of the skin and bones of a corpse. It has 5 load and 1 HP. When you give it an order more complicated than “follow me”, roll+nothing (good help is hard to find). : ✴On a 10+, choose one. : ✴On a 7-9, choose two. :: • You have to explain your orders several times before it comprehends :: • It causes problems or draws unwanted attention (the GM will tell you how) :: • It takes a lot of time and drooling to fulfill your orders ⃞Gravedigger : When you scour a graveyard for new material, you may always ask the GM: What dead thing here... :: • ...was most powerful in life? :: • ...had the richest burial? :: • ...lived the most noteworthy life? : When you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these or the level 2-5 moves: ⃞Colossus : Requires: Unliving Large : When you Raise the Dead, you can use the corpse of a Huge creature. ⃞Corpse Explosion : Requires: Disposable : Corpses you deem Disposable explode instead of disintegrating, dealing their damage to anyone within Reach. ⃞Mortiferous : Replaces: Monstrous : Animated Corpses under your control deal 1d10 damage. When you use Attack Command, on a 12+ the Animated Corpse deals the full 10 damage (no roll). ⃞Undead Pack Rat : You have an additional Hexed Canopic Jar that can also be used to store replacement parts. When you cut up a corpse you don’t intend to use and put the body parts in the jar, add 1 Charge. When you go looking for a replacement part to add to a corpse (or living person), spend 1 Charge to find a suitable part. ⃞Abomination : Requires: Amalgamation : Choose up to three corpses to amalgamate. ⃞Hopeless Necromantic : When you attempt to deceive someone into thinking an Animated Corpse is still alive, roll +INT. : ✴On a 10+, choose two. : ✴On a 7-9, choose one. :: • The corpse can move convincingly as it did in life :: • You can make the corpse say anything you wish :: • The corpse doesn’t have a potent stench ⃞Cranium Accessories : Instead of just stitching Replacement Parts, you can add entirely new body parts to yourself or others. New fingers, eyes, or even whole limbs. But beware, go too far and the GM may tell you about a side effect or complication... ⃞ Swarm : You can Raise the Dead with the corpses of Tiny/Small creatures, creating a swarm that acts together. A canopic jar can hold a group of corpses that make up a swarm. ⃞ Life Sap : When you use blood magic to transfer health, choose a Blood die (1d6, 1d8, or 1d10). Roll the Blood die. You or an ally takes this much damage (ignores armor). Roll the same Blood die a second time and heal yourself or an ally for as much as this second roll. Category:Classes